En mis sueños
by Zilia K
Summary: A veces pienso que es extraño detenerse y mirar más allá, imaginarse en otra realidad… en una época distinta a la que vivimos… pero a veces… a veces no lo creo tan irracional… ((Zelink))


No me esperaban tan pronto ¿verdad? XD

No es mi intención marear a nadie con actualizaciones mías XD, sólo… tengo un pequeño atraso de algunos meses y me quiero ponerme al día XP

Este fic esta dedicado a **Cafekko-maya-chan**, ella fue una de las ganadoras de mi concurso en el fic de MVI y me pidió un fic libre de SS :P y bueno esto resulto XD, en verdad espero que sea de tu agrado ^^

Bueno antes de dejarlos con la historia quiero aclarar que quizás todo parezca medio extraño al inicio XD, pero poco a poquito la historia va tomando forma y se van comprendiendo las cosas, está escrita desde el punto de vista de Zelda, por eso la información va llegando así… a medida que ella lo vive.

**Aclaraciones:** No puedo dejar de mencionar que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, hago esto sin ningún fin de lucro y… porque estoy de ocio XD

Sin más los dejo con la historia.

**.-.-.-. En mis sueños .-.-.-.**

_A veces pienso que es extraño detenerse y mirar más allá, imaginarse en otra realidad… en una época distinta a la que vivimos… pero a veces… a veces no lo creo tan irracional…_

Lo último que puedo recordar son aquellas imágenes, ilustraciones viejas en un antiquísimo libro, estábamos bajo la agradable sombra del árbol más antiguo que coronaba la tranquila tierra de Skyloft, efectivamente… en ese momento no me encontraba sola.

Al parecer me quedé dormida y ahora, al volver a abrir mis párpados y buscar con la mirada a mi compañero no pude hallarlo.

Un molesto rayo de luz que cruzaba travieso el tupido follaje había interrumpido mi sueño y me había traído a la realidad.

Mantenía mi espalda apoyada en una gigantesca raíz, el cielo aún se encontraba claro y brillante, tanto que por un momento me costó fijar mi vista en él, pero allí estaba tan hermoso e inmenso como siempre, la palma de mi mano acaricio con suavidad la vegetación que me rodeaba, aún podía sentir aquel agradable aroma a césped fresco y húmedo bajo mi cuerpo.

Pero estaba sola… eso era un hecho.

– Como se atreve a dejarme aquí… luego se las verá conmigo –murmuré fastidiada, ¿no era una falta de respeto dejar a una chica indefensa durmiendo sola bajo un árbol?

Era evidente que estaba molesta o más que molesta, extrañada. ¿Qué cosa podría ser tan importante como para abandonarla junto a este…?

Y no fue hasta entonces cuando caí en cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle.

– Este árbol… es… ¡Es enorme! –Exclamé incorporándome de un brinco.

El libro que había estado sosteniendo había desaparecido, al igual que la sombra de ese viejo roble en el que habíamos estado descansando. El árbol que ahora se encontraba junto a mi era "monstruosamente" enorme, desde donde me encontraba no podía ver con claridad el final de su frondosa copa, el diámetro de su tronco infundía respeto con sólo mirarlo, aquel espécimen debía tener miles de años y sus raíces tortuosas y gruesas dibujaban figuras y levantaban aquella altiva silueta del suelo, era un entramado de gruesas raíces que se extendían por lo menos unos cuantos metros, de hecho yo había estado apoyada sobre una de aquellas raíces fugitivas que se alejaban de su origen y se perdían bajo tierra.

– ¿Dónde demonios estoy? –Fue todo lo que pude articular observando curiosa aquel lugar que sabía no conocía.

Seguramente era una jugarreta de Link… si… eso debía ser.

Y con eso en mente me incorporé, dispuesta a encontrarlo. Avancé pausadamente, esquivando todo aquel obstáculo que se me atravesara, hasta que finalmente esas verdaderas serpientes, firmes y acorazadas quedaron atrás. Hasta donde había avanzado la sombra del majestuoso árbol que dejaba a mis espaldas me seguía acompañando, pero pronto tuve que cruzar aquel límite en donde los rayos del sol golpeaban con seguridad el basto césped.

Aquel abrumante calor me hizo dudar, era curioso sentir cuan diferente era la sensación térmica bajo la sombra de un árbol, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerme y pensar en ello. Usando mi mano de visera cubrí mis ojos del molesto y brillante sol, y seguí avanzando.

No había caminado demasiado cuando una curiosa sombra que se movía de forma muy ágil dibujando círculos a mi alrededor llamó mi atención, enseguida alcé mi vista al cielo buscando esa criatura que parecía acecharme.

– Así que aquí estabas –Escuché una voz masculina justo tras mi espalda.

Y olvidándome de la enorme ave que surcaba el cielo justo sobre mí, me volteé…

– ¿Link? –No podía ser posible, no podía ser él, ¿o si?

No… no lo era… su parecido era increíble, pero no se trataba del chico a quien yo conocía. Este joven era más alto y se veía mucho más maduro… más centrado. Sus ojos azules reflejaban una entrañable angustia, cargaba en su mirada con un peso más grande del que parecía soportar.

– ¿Qué sucede, ya no me recuerdas? –Me respondió con otra pregunta, sin detenerse.

Era evidente que me conocía, o creía hacerlo al menos.

Vestía un traje verde muy peculiar, se asemejaba mucho al que usaban los guardianes de Skyloft, y sobre el una dañada capa ocre lo cubría por completo.

– Oh… si… Link –mentí, por un segundo pensé que aquello era lo correcto– ¿Por qué me buscabas? –Agregué insegura de lo que estaba haciendo.

– Soy yo el que debería preguntar –me respondió de forma cortante, su semblante serio comenzó a intimidarme.

Se detuvo justo frente a mí, instintivamente quise retroceder, pero no tuve la oportunidad de dar siquiera un mísero paso. Al parecer al notar mis intenciones él decidió impedir que me alejara de nuevo y sujetó fuertemente mi brazo con su mano izquierda.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Esto en verdad era "muy" molesto, su altanera actitud y esa impasiva mirada comenzaba a incomodarme.

– ¿Qué? –Su expresión cambio de pronto y aflojando un poco la fuerza de su agarre pareció algo arrepentido– Lo siento Hylia, yo…

¿Hylia? ¿Acababa de llamarme Hylia?, no… seguramente esto era un **gran error, **porque evidentemente yo no era la persona a quien él estaba buscando.

Pero la triste expresión en su rostro despertó un extraño sentimiento en mí y no fui capaz de decirle aquello que pensaba.

– No tiene importancia –agregué ya más calmada, creyendo que se estaba disculpando por haberme tratado con tan poca delicadeza.

– ¿No tiene importancia? –Guardó silencio, nuevamente perturbado– ¿En verdad eso es lo que realmente piensas de mí?

– ¿Pensar? –Ahora si era oficial, estaba claro que yo no estaba siendo parte de esta conversación.

– ¡Mírame a los ojos y dilo! –Agregó muy alterado, parecía confundido tanto o más de lo que yo estaba, pero no dejaba de interrogarme con su mirada.

– Yo… en verdad no sé de que hablas –esta vez fui sincera, no podía seguir fingiendo entender esta rara conversación que estábamos entablando– yo… yo no… no soy la persona a la que buscas.

Suspiró.

Y soltando mi brazo se volteó, parecía tan frustrado.

– Lo entiendo. Entiendo que no quieras tocar el tema.

Ok, esto ya comenzaba a asustarme, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a este chico? ¿Acaso no había escuchado cuando le dijo que no era la persona que él buscaba?

– En verdad lamento no poder ayudarte.

– Todavía no te puedo entender –murmuró y luego volvió a suspirar antes de girarse nuevamente para enfrentarme– sé que tienes miedo, comprendo que esto no es correcto… tú eres una Diosa y yo… yo no soy nadie.

– ¿Una Diosa dices?

¡Oh cielos! ¿En qué me estaba metiendo?

– Eso eres ¿no?, la Diosa Hylia, la deidad que protege a nuestro pueblo.

– Escucha yo... –pero no pude continuar.

– ¡Demonios Hylia! –Ahora sus manos envolvieron las mías, levantándolas hasta la altura de su pecho– yo… no… no sólo yo… todos… todos te necesitamos, Demise va a acabar con nosotros… lo sabes.

Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa, ¿de quién me estaba hablando?, no podía entender nada.

– ¡Tú me entregaste esta espada! –Agregó separando nuestras manos y desenvainando su arma– ¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que esta espada única me había sido otorgada para vencer al mal?

– Esa espada –podía recordarlo, aquella arma era la misma que estaba ilustrada en el libro que había estado mirando.

– Así es… esta espada unió nuestros destinos –me dijo volviendo a acortar nuestra distancia.

La espada seguía allí, entre nuestros cuerpos. Pero a pesar de ello no tenía miedo, la angustiada mirada de aquel desconocido me intrigaba más de lo que había creído, ¿En verdad este chico era el legendario guerrero del que hablaban las leyendas? Y… ¿qué relación tenía el con la Diosa?

– Yo no puedo ayudar… entiéndelo.

– Por favor Hylia… sé que cometí un error –había acercado una de sus manos hacia mi rostro– sé que piensas que esto que sentimos nos condenara a ambos, pero… yo no puedo… no puedo soportar estar tan cerca y no poder tocarte –el dorso de su mano rozó suavemente mi mejilla.

De pronto empecé a sentirme sofocada, me ardía el rostro y mi pulso comenzaba a acelerarse. Su mirada… su mirada era tan parecida a la de Link, al Link que yo conocía.

¡Tenía que reaccionar! ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?!

– ¡Esto no es correcto! –le dije separándome bruscamente.

Lo que sea que paso entre este chico y la Diosa, yo… no tenía porque saberlo.

– ¿En verdad nos abandonaras? –Me preguntó luego, se veía tan preocupado– no lo hagas por mi… ¡Hazlo por ellos!, tú pueblo aún tiene esperanza de que puedas ayudarnos… y yo… yo también lo creo.

– Escucha Link… tengo que regresar, ¿lo entiendes? –No sabía cómo explicarle a él que yo no era su Diosa– vengo de muy lejos y he perdido mi camino… no puedo quedarme en este lugar.

– Te lo suplico –él se hincó en el suelo y agachó su rostro con respeto– te he buscado día y noche… sólo hasta que la guerra termine, por favor… no te vayas.

¿La guerra?, no podía creerlo… estaba en el pasado, la batalla de la que él hablaba había sucedido hace miles de años, tantos que muchos trazos de esa historia se habían perdido en el tiempo. Pero los sobrevivientes de aquella época lo dijeron, nuestro pueblo venía de un lugar muy lejano, un vasto sitio interminable a la mirada.

¿Por qué Hylia se había marchado? ¿Por qué la Diosa había abandonado a su pueblo en un momento así?, este joven parecía desesperado, si le decía la verdad quedaría devastado.

– No lo haré –murmuré sabiendo que me arrepentiría de haber tomado aquella decisión, pero no podía dejarlo así e irme sin más, quizás no era su Diosa pero en algo podría ser de ayuda– no me iré a ninguna parte.

Link levantó su mirada sorprendido, en sus ojos una nueva luz había despertado.

– Gracias –me dijo incorporándose, haciendo una señal al ave que todo ese tiempo había estado volando sobre nuestras cabezas.

Ahora sí que estaba metida en un **gran **problema.

* * *

Después de ese extraño encuentro todo fue mucho más extraño, me rodee de gente que me observaba como si fuera alguien celestial, personas que sonreían llenos de esperanza al verme.

Habíamos llegado durante la tarde y seguramente en cualquier momento el sol comenzaría a marcharse. Durante ese breve tiempo me enteré de muchas cosas, la situación por la que el pueblo de Link pasaba, la lucha que habían mantenido por meses y aquel desgastado ejercito que aún tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Me sentí mal por todos ellos, inclusive por Link, parecía tan agotado pero aún así no se daba por vencido.

Nos encontrábamos entre las montañas, habían levantado pequeñas carpas muy sencillas hechas a base de palos y piel de animal, tenían algunos trastes y muchas armas apiladas en una esquina, todos iban y venían con prisa, guardando silencio.

Pero no tuve tiempo de asimilar lo de Link, este mundo, ni toda la gente nueva que conocí… un fuerte estruendo acabo con la tranquilidad de aquellos guerreros, reunidos en ese pequeño campamento.

Al parecer la hora había llegado y yo… yo sin darme cuenta acababa de involucrarme en una guerra.

– Con tu ayuda sé que venceremos –me dijo Link apoyando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

– Eso… eso espero –murmuré bajando la mirada apenada, en verdad él creía que era esa Diosa. Había permanecido sentada sobre roca irregular, observando el movimiento de la gente en el lugar.

– No te preocupes –se adelantó para inclinarse justo delante de mí y quedar a mi altura, y apoyando sus manos sobre las mías volvió a sonreírme– voy a protegerte, al igual que a mi pueblo.

No fui capaz de responder nada, sólo estreche sus cálidas manos con las mías y le devolví aquella sonrisa, quizás… quizás Hylia hubiera hecho lo mismo.

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido...

Pronto nos vimos envueltos en esa batalla planeada por el destino.

Cubrí con mis manos mi rostro, no quería ver… no era capaz de ser testigo de aquello que sabía sería inevitable, esta batalla interminable acabaría con aquellos valientes guerreros que luchaban para proteger su tierra, aquellos hombres que peleaban con una inflexible esperanza.

Todos esperaban más de mi de lo que yo podía ofrecerles, ¡Yo no era Hylia! ¡No era la legendaria Diosa a la que ellos adoraban! No podía salvarlos, aquello estaba muy lejos de mi realidad…

O eso pensaba. Después de todo era tan sólo una niña, una muchacha traída a un mundo extraño.

Deseaba regresar, deseaba despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero mi mente estaba sumergida en un escenario que ahora sentía como propio… quizás esta si era mi realidad y simplemente me había estado esforzando para creer lo contrario.

Me había involucrado en una batalla peligrosa, con gente que no conocía, o quizás si… no lo sabía… estaba confundida, miles de sensaciones se habían mezclado en este momento para darle un matiz desolador y arrebatante a este instante.

Inclusive Link luchaba en mi nombre, él peleaba en nombre de la intocable Diosa de la que sin darse cuenta se había enamorado.

Ya no podían más, las oscuras criaturas se abalanzaban contra los guerreros como hormigas contra un trozo de pan.

El dolor… la sangre… la agonía…

Era todo lo que podía ver.

Me sentía impotente, confundida y asustada, pero en ese momento no temía por mi destino, en estas circunstancias sólo temía por la vida de aquellos valientes que no temían perderlo todo, por la vida de aquel joven que moriría sin verla a ella.

– Por favor Hylia… te lo suplico –exclamé cayendo arrodillada al suelo, juntando mis manos delante de mi pecho, ahogando un sollozo, sintiendo como mis lágrimas se deslizaban por sobre mi enrojecida mejilla– dame una señal… una guía –rogué entrelazando mis temblorosos dedos buscando una salida.

Los segundos se hacían interminables, el polvo se elevaba por sobre las colinas atraído por una gélida brisa y justo abajo yacían los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos que no lo habían conseguido, mientras otros agonizantes elevaban sus espadas bañadas en sangre y tomaban el lugar de aquellos que habían caído.

Y surcando el cielo estaba él, montado en el aquella majestuosa ave escarlata, combatiendo junto a su pueblo, sus camaradas… sus amigos.

Pude ver el momento en que él caía, había sido golpeado por aquel maligno ser…

– **¡Link!** –Grité con fuerza al tiempo que las palmas de mis manos tocaban el suave suelo, la tierra seca y arcillosa se adhirió a mi como una segunda piel.

Fue entonces cuando una brillante luz encegueció mí vista y seguramente la de todo aquel que estuviera observando. Cerré instintivamente mis párpados y al volver a abrirlos la vi a ella.

– Hylia –murmuré casi como si aquella imagen fuera una ilusión.

La doncella vestía completamente de blanco, su traje ligero y delicado dibujaba su esplendorosa figura adornada por finas gemas y sutiles aplicaciones en oro.

– Levántate –me habló dulcemente, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa, aquellos claros ojos me miraban fijamente reflejando mi consumida imagen en ellos– levántate, Zelda –me repitió ahora extendiendo su brazo, ofreciéndome su propia mano para ayudarme a incorporarme.

Acerque mi temblorosa y sucia mano a la suya, y no basto más que un sutil contacto para sentir su cálido ser, un alma pura y encantadora que consiguió apaciguar el desgarrante dolor que sentía.

– ¿Tú eres… eres Hylia? –Pregunté ahora con un poco más de seguridad.

– Así me llaman –respondió jalando de mi mano al tiempo que yo me incorporaba– pero, en realidad soy parte de ti.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Aquellas palabras no habían conseguido más que confundirme.

– Desde tu concepción he estado contigo –su mano libre rozó mi mejilla, limpiando el rastro que habían dejado mis lágrimas.

– No… no puedo entenderte.

– Tú y yo somos una, Zelda. He dejado mi inmortalidad para ser lo que eres hoy, para pertenecer a este mundo y…

Guardó silencio, por un segundo pensé ver algo de inseguridad en su profunda mirada, la había desviado de la mía y ahora observaba fijamente algo.

– Es Link, ¿verdad? –Agregué de pronto sin medir mis palabras.

Ella, sorprendida volvió a observarme, pero no dijo nada.

En el campo de batalla nada se había detenido, el tiempo que habíamos permanecido juntas fue breve, pero todo abajo parecía haber empeorado.

El Loftwing imposibilitado de volver a alzar el vuelo se mantenía detrás de Link, y él empuñando su espada desafiaba a Demise con valentía, su clara desventaja no lo detendría.

Aquella monstruosa criatura reunió su poder, parecía dispuesto a acabar con este combate, la guerra pronto daría fin, aquel demonio ansiaba poseer estas fértiles tierras y para ello debía acabar con aquel guerrero que había estado destinado a vencerlo.

Estaba reescribiendo la historia.

Link caería a sus pies, como todo quien osara desafiarlo.

– Aún… aún hay cosas que debo hacer –agregó Hylia liberando el contacto entre nuestras manos, y dándome la espalda comenzó a avanzar.

De pronto su figura se esfumó atraída por la fuerte brisa, y tan pronto como se había perdido había vuelto a materializarse justo delante de Link.

El chico sorprendido intentó vanamente alejarla de aquel caos, pero la Diosa no cedió a su insistencia y con su poder logró cubrir al guerrero y sus camaradas del ataque del demonio.

– ¿Qué diantres estoy haciendo aquí parada? –Murmuré poco antes de deslizarme colina abajo con la intención de ayudar.

Debía haber algo que yo pudiera hacer.

La Diosa se volteó para enfrentar al guerrero y con una sonrisa juntó sus manos sobre la que Link mantenía en la empuñadura de su arma.

– Con el poder de esta sagrada espada podrás alejar a los tuyos de este infierno, irán a un lugar donde la oscuridad no podrá alcanzarlos.

De la espada un fuerte fulgor arrasó con las sombras, aquel brillo era capaz de repeler el mal, tal como las leyendas lo habían proclamado.

El joven guerrero sujetaba aún la espada y con su otra mano apretaba con fuerza la mortal herida que tenía a un costado de su cuerpo, con la ayuda de la Diosa enterró el filo de su arma en el suelo y un fuerte temblor estremeció la tierra.

Pronto la pequeña y destruida cuidad se elevó junto con la espada, dejando atrás a la pareja.

Y entonces Link cayó, su cuerpo no tenía más fuerzas.

– Lo lamento tanto –escuché desde el lugar donde me encontraba detenida, asombrada de haber sido testigo de aquel instante… aquello había sido el nacimiento de Skyloft, la tierra de donde yo venía.

La Diosa había sujetado entre sus brazos el cuerpo del guerrero, Link respiraba entrecortadamente, parecía esforzarse por levantar uno de sus brazos para tocarla a ella.

– Desearía… sólo desearía –casi no podía articular palabras, pero con una admirable fuerza lo vi conseguir unir su mano a la de la Diosa– volver… volver a encontrarnos… una vez… una vez más.

Observaba aquella dolorosa escena en primera fila, aquella triste declaración formo parte de sus últimas palabras, su mano cayó inerte junto a su cuerpo y exhalando por última vez dejo que su alma descansara.

Hylia, quien aún lo observaba dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima, aquella brillante mirada se había apagado junto a la vida de Link.

– Vivirás… tu sacrificio no ha sido en vano –seguramente hacía referencia a que una gran porción del pueblo ahora estaba a salvo más allá de las nubes– desde hoy tú alma será eterna –murmuró pasando suavemente una de sus manos por el rostro del chico– volveremos a encontrarnos… es una promesa.

Y entonces ella se inclinó para besar sus labios, seguramente aún permanecían cálidos porque todavía no habían perdido su color.

Era… era horrible…

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero había algo en mi interior que opacaba aquello que me lastimaba físicamente, ni el dolor, ni el cansancio, ni el temor, nada podía compararse con esta sensación de vacío…

De olvido…

¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?

Pero no tuve tiempo de indagar en la miseria de aquella sensación que me embargaba, ni de revolcarme en el fango que me estaba envolviendo, todo se esfumó como un sueño cuando vi el rostro amorfo de aquella monstruosa criatura que había acabado con la vida de Link.

El cadáver de un pez… la forma de su espada tenía un filo mortal, esa arma estaba hecha para ingresar y no volver a salir.

Se acercaba sin piedad, elevando esa enorme espada de afilados vértices, su ira latente eyectaba su odio con cada latido, envenenado su sangre y pudriendo su ser.

Aquella horrenda criatura no tenía piedad, ese malvado ser acabaría con la Diosa, ahora vulnerable.

No iba a permitirlo, no podía… ellos… ellos no podían terminar así…

Y sin pensarlo me interpuse entre la pareja y aquella bestia, y aquel ataque dirigido a los enamorados chocó con fuerza contra mi cuerpo, aquella oscura y tortuosa arma atravesó mi pecho rápida y punzantemente, pero a pesar de que todo sucedió en un breve instante, pude sentir como todo dentro de mí se desgarraba a medida que avanzaba aquel implacable filo.

– ¡Zelda! –Era la Diosa Hylia, nadie más conocía mi nombre en aquel mundo, pero su voz sonaba distante… muy distante…

Pude sentir como el molesto sabor de la sangre subía por mi garganta y antes de desplomarme escupí aquel viscoso y oscuro líquido.

Después de ello todo es muy confuso, caí pesadamente al suelo, pero no pude sentir dolor, parte de mis sentidos se habían apagado, y entonces vi una luz y la vi a ella, a la Diosa extendiendo sus brazos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Seguiría luchando?

"_¡Zelda! ¡Zelda!"_

Escuché una y otra vez como me llamaba, pero ya no podía verla…

– Zelda… Zelda despierta

Torpemente regrese a mi cuerpo, respiraba agitadamente y aún podía sentir un fuerte y punzante dolor en el pecho, pero ya no estaba en medio de ningún campo de batalla, estaba recostada en una cómoda cama, cubierta sólo por una frazada.

La tenue luz del sol ingresaba por una ventana, justo a mi lado, y arriba el techo… las vigas… todo era tan familiar.

– ¿Estás bien? –Me preguntó un tanto preocupado alguien que sabía conocía.

Su voz familiar y agradable reconfortaban mi despertar.

– ¿Link? –Pregunté aún un tanto insegura, temiendo encontrarme con el joven del pasado y no con mi viejo amigo.

Me volteé insegura, aún temerosa de lo que vería, pero para mí tranquilidad allí estaba él, mi querido compañero.

Estaba tan feliz de haber regresado, de haber escapado de aquella horrenda pesadilla.

– Me alegra que despertaras –me dijo esbozando una encantadora sonrisa, de esas que sólo Link podía ofrecer.

– Yo… cielos… no tienes idea… es –dudé, seguro creería que estaba loca si le contaba todo lo que había ocurrido– me alegra verte de nuevo –dije finalmente al tiempo que trataba de incorporarme.

Es muy extraño despertar después de una pesadilla tan real, aún sentía ese asfixiante dolor en mi pecho, pero allí no había herida alguna… ¿nunca les ha pasado algo como eso?

– Cuidado –agregó apoyando uno de sus brazos en mi espalda, seguramente había notado la extraña expresión que había hecho al intentar moverme.

Y entonces avergonzada noté como nuestros rostros habían quedado a una imprudente distancia, inmediatamente sentí el calor agobiando mis mejillas y como el corazón se me aceleraba rápidamente.

– Link… yo –murmuré como tonta, esta no era la primera vez que estábamos así de cerca.

A estas alturas había perdido la cuenta de todos aquellos incomodos momentos donde la vida nos daba estas "pequeñas" señales.

– ¿Hay algo que deba saber? –Agregó como queriendo decir algo más, o así lo interprete yo. ¿Acaso Link también había tenido sueños como este?

– No… fue sólo –desvié mi mirada, ¡¿Por qué demonios estaba tan cerca?! – fue sólo un tonto sueño.

– Me preocupe cuando gritabas mi nombre –agregó apoyando una de sus manos en mi enrojecida mejilla.

Y entonces no pude evitarlo, todas esas horrendas imágenes volvieron a mí, y junto con ellas las lágrimas, escondí mi rostro entre su hombro y sentí como sus brazos envolvían mi cuerpo en un protector abrazo.

– No quiero… no quiero perderte –sollocé dejando al descubierto lo que había en mí, aquello que realmente sentía.

– Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo –me susurró estrechándome con más fuerza.

Con cuidado alejé mi rostro de su hombro, manteniendo esa cercanía que teníamos, y entonces lo observé directamente a los ojos. En ese momento no me detuve a pensar cuan cerca estábamos, ni tampoco que tan agradable era sentir su cálida respiración sobre mi rostro.

– Link yo… –entrecerré mis ojos anhelando aquel contacto, esperando a que él diera el último paso.

– Zelda… –me llamaste suavemente, inclinando tu rostro con el rubor cubriendo tus mejillas.

Nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron por un instante y después ambos parecimos contener el aliento, era tonto… pero evidentemente éramos unos inexpertos.

– ¡Link prometiste enseñarme ese truco nuevo que habías aprendido!

– Ups…

Al escuchar aquellas conocidas voces nos separamos bruscamente, Link estaba tan rojo que de verdad parecía que en cualquier instante iba a comenzar a hervir.

¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que llegar justo en **ese** momento?!

– ¿Interrumpimos algo? –Nos preguntó Karane sonriendo con un dejo de picardía.

– ¡Link, ¿no me digas que tú y Zelda están?!

– ¡Claro que no Pipit! –Exclamó Link al oír la insinuación de nuestro compañero.

Siempre era lo mismo…

Pipit siguió insistiendo en que Link no era sincero y Karane le repetía una y otra vez "Ya déjalos".

Supongo que esta sería una más de las tantas incomodas situaciones en las que nos habíamos visto envueltos…

Pero detrás de esta avergonzada sonrisa que ahora surcaba mi rostro, estaba todo lo demás.

¿En verdad era la encarnación de esa legendaria Diosa?

¿Aquel sueño sería una especie de premonición?

¿Pertenecería a Link el alma de ese valiente guerrero?

Aún había muchas respuestas que no sabía si realmente quería encontrar.

– ¡Vamos Zelda! ¿No vas a venir? –Me preguntó Link casi llegando a la puerta del cuarto.

– ¿Eh? –No sé porque tenía la extraña sensación que había perdido el hilo de la conversación en mis divagaciones– ¡Si… ya voy! –Respondí finalmente saliendo de la cama.

Pero definitivamente no los olvidaría…

Hylia… Link… todos esos guerreros… y aquel oscuro ser…

¿Realmente todo había sido un sueño?

**.-.-. FIN .-.-.**

Cof… cof… (estoy lista con mi protección de casquito mulita como los de los chanchos de Angy birds XD)… ¡No me maten! Yo de verdad en la profundidad de mi ser quería un beso 9-9 XD pero por el orden de espacio tiempo donde ubique esta historia… no se podía XD

Espero que no haya sido una laaaata leer esta "corta" historia XD, sé que me quedo un poco demasiado larga :S pensé incluso en ponerla en dos partes XD, pero luego recordé que todos los fics que debo se supone son "one-short" XD así que lamentablemente lo deje en un solo capítulo ^^U

Antes de despedirme quiero aclarar que la historia se ubica justo antes de que Zelda se pierda y pase todo lo que todos los que jugamos el juego sabemos XD, así que es esa la razón porque la que Zelda aún no comprendía bien su relación con Hylia y todo lo del pasado, etc etc etc XD

Ya... ahora si me marcho :P en verdad espero que la historia sea de su agrado ^^

¡Saludos! ^^ Nos estaremos leyendo.

P.D: Próxima actualización del fic UHPH :P


End file.
